ShadowClan/Roleplay
' Archives:' None Shadowstar yawned and looked out lazily at her Clan. She was a quite young leader who some older cats didn't really trust for the job. But she could do it. They thought she was lazy but there just wasn't much to do right now. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Spiritewhisper sat chatting with Batnose. The two talking about who the new deputy would be. Shadowstar still needed to pick and hopefully they'd be good. The white molly sniffed and giggled at the other cat's joke. "Surely." She said agreeing. "Bloodstar wouldn't even think of attacking our clans." She replied to Batnose.— Minkclaw 16:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar got to her paws and padded to the pine tree where she called meetings. She called one and waitied for them to gather. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:29, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hearing that Shadowstar had called a meeting the two warriors headed towards where the molly was. Sitting down the two waited as everyone else gathered.— Minkclaw 16:30, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Today, I name ShadowClans new deputy." her icy eyes glared down at everyone and at last landed on Batnose. "Batnose will be deputy of ShadowClan." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:36, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Batnose looked quite surprised as she figured it'd be Spiritwhisper. The black tom grinned and stood accepting the prosition. "I'll bravely serve by your side Shadowstar." He said.— Minkclaw 16:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar flecked her tail for a reply and went to a rock and crouched on it while the Clan cheered the new deputy. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Batnose grinned and turned to his best friend and the two began chatting. Batnose hadn't really been interested in a mate well ever and he enjoyed not having somebody to care for. The black tm quickly gathered a patrol and headed out. Spiritwhisper beside her friend followed. "Congrats, Batty." She purred to the black tom.— Minkclaw 13:55, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar got up and went hunting. 16:42, November 12, 2015 Blackfire furrowed her brow as she narrowed her eyes at a newly discovered herb. It had been recently found in the territory, and not a soul had a clue about what it was used for, not even the other Clans. ''I hope we get some prisoners...I'll have to test it on them.Hiddenstar 22:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Batnose sat grooming his thin pelt while chatting with Spiritwhisper. The two were great friends and Batnose, himself, wanted to become friends with Blackfire as well, but he didn't want to disturb the medicine cat from her duties. The black and white tom stood and gathered a patrol, him leading. The patrol then headed out for checking the border. Spiritwhisper had chosen to go on the patrol with her friend and the two quietly headed towards the border they shared with WindClan. The white molly sniffed as a WindClan border patrol met them there. Spiritwhisper narrowed her eyes as it was quite big for a border patrol. Leading the patrol was Applestep, the brown molly sneered and within seconds had ordered the patrol to attack. WindClan had a held a grudge against ShadowClan after Shadowstar had taken this part of the territory from them and WindCLan had been trying to destroy ShadowClan since then. As a young cat's met met with Spiritwhisper's the white molly knocked the young apprentice off. "Applestep! What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Applestep sneered and turned back towards Batnose. "So your the new deputy eh?" Batnose snarled angrily. "Get off our territory Applestep." The tom said calmly. He wasn't going to step at down at the mollies level. Especially since she'd lost her only kit in the first battle between the two clans. "Leave." Batnose commanded. With a angry snarl, Applestep leaped at Batnose slashing at his sholder the mollies claws tearing into the soft pelt of the deputy. Batnose knocked her aside hissing in pain. "Leave, Shadowstar will be visiting later." He replied before leading his patrol back to camp. Batnose limped into camp his pelt already drying up with blood.— Minkclaw 15:56, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar sprang off her rock when her patrol returned. "What happened?" she asked in a hard voice and stoney eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:07, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "WindCLan tried attacking again. Sad part is they sent their normal queen, Applestep to fight." Batnose growled out then headed to Blackfire. Spiritwhisper crouched below Shadowstar sensing her anger.— Minkclaw 16:10, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar nearly ripped a claw out of paw. "How dare they? I've had enough of them!" she hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Spiritwhisper jumped and glanced at her friend being tended by Blackfire. "What do we do?" She asked Shadowstar now standing to her full height just barely reaching Shadowstar's shoulder. Bramblepaw walked up to his mentor asking if she needed any help tending to the deputy.— Minkclaw 01:04, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Blackfire let out a frustrated grunt, putting the mysterous herb on the ground to tend to her patient. She cast Spiritwhisper a side-ways glance with a twitch of her tail tip. "Try not to get injured?" She muttered under her breath as she finished applying the cobwebs.'Hiddenstar' 01:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Spiritwhisper nodded at the medicine cat's growl and glanced at her apprentice. Bramblepaw was a nice quiet tom, but had a temper. The black tom, however, was helping Blackfire with Batnose. Why he let the stupid molly attack him they'd never know.— Minkclaw 01:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "You're good to go now, we've got you all patched up," Blackfire grumbled quickly, flicking her tail before stalking back off to her odd herb. "Bramblepaw," she began, studying the herb with narrowed eyes. "...We need to ask about the attack on us, see if we can take in any prisoners to test this thing on..."'Hiddenstar' 01:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Bramblepaw nodded before suggesting. "Maybe Applestep seeing as she attacked first." The tom asked.— Minkclaw 01:22, November 14, 2015 (UTC) She quickly started to pace, keeping her eyes off of the odd herb. "Yes, yes...but we'll need more, we don't know what we could possibly use it for...To eat its leaves, eat its roots, to make it into a poultice..."'Hiddenstar' 01:24, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "If Shadowstar chooses to wage war with Windstar then we'll have plenty of cats to do it on." The cat said thinking hard. He knew maybe they could try it on one of the WindClan cats to see if it was poisonous or just to heal.— Minkclaw 01:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar angerly lashed her tail and leaped onto the pine tree. She called the meeting. "WindClan isn't stopping... I've warned them many times over and yet they attack my warriors still, this means war!" she hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Spiritwhisper nodded and flexed her long curved claws. She felt excited that maybe this time if Windtstar lost a life she'd learn. Maybe they could even kill Applestep. hat queen was annoying. Spiderface, however, had not gone to fight as she suspected she was expecting her mate's kits and didn't want to ask Blackfire just yet. The thin molly sniffed and headed into the warriors den worrying about her mate. Everyone had found it surprising when she'd become mates with Batnose. She, however, did not. She'd like him since she'd became an apprentice.— Never stop believing. 15:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Blackfire grunted softly to herself, flexing her claws and glaring after the warriors as they moved out to go to battle. ''They better bring me back some prisoners to test these herbs on... The medicine cat thought ruefully before a cruel smirk grew on her face. Or I'll just have to test it on them. 22:02, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkpaw skipped around, looking for something to do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Bramblepaw sniffed and continued sorting through herbs. He liked Blackfire and all, but she was a bit intense at times especially now that she wanted to test this herb out. Thinking that Shadowstar would indeed bring a prisoner back, the black tom grinned and finally put away the herbs. Standing he went to stand beside his mentor. "When will they get back?" He asked. Spiderface finally decidied to head to the medicine cat to see if her guesses were right. "Blackfire do you think you could take a look at me." She said.— Never stop believing. 15:02, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar stumbled into camp with her warriors. Her neck felt like fire. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Bramblepaw burst forward towards Shadowstar. "Blackfire they're back!" He called loud enough for his mentor to hear. Batnose supported one side of the molly with Spiritwhisper on the other side. The black tom sniffed at the leader's wounds. "If Windstar keeps this up. You'll both lose your lives before long." The tom commented.— Never stop believing. 15:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar didn't reply. ''I'm all dizzy when I fight and lazy.... I need to really start doing more stuff... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:36, November 19, 2015 (UTC)